1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive device and a method of manufacturing the magnetic disk drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic disk drive, that is, a hard disk drive (HDD) device, a magnetic head slider provided to the tip portion of a suspension of a head gimbal assembly (HGA) is floated from the surface of a rotating magnetic disk, that is, a hard disk, and under this state, recording into the magnetic disk and/or reproduction from the magnetic disk is carried out by a thin film magnetic head element mounted on the magnetic head slider.
In general, the outer shape of the HDD device is formed by a housing member and a cover member, and various constituent parts such as a magnetic disk, a motor for driving the magnetic disk, HGA containing a magnetic head slider, a support arm for supporting HGA, etc. are accommodated in the HDD device.
In the conventional HDD device, almost all of these constituent parts are secured to the housing member. The cover member covers the opening portion of the housing member, and plays only a role of hermetically sealing the HDD device. The conventional HDD device thus constructed is disclosed in JP-A-6-215513.
Therefore, the magnetic head slider disposed so as to face the magnetic disk is secured to the tip portion of the suspension of HGA in advance, and installed in the housing member. Thereafter, a performance test of the magnetic head slider is executed. In general, the yield of the magnetic head slider is low (in other words, defective product rate is high), and when the magnetic head slider is judged as being defective, it is necessary to detach all the parts of HGA from the housing member and exchange them.
In addition, the magnetic head slider is degraded in performance because dust, etc. are attached to the magnetic head slider, and thus it is necessary to handle it in a highly precise clean room. Accordingly, with respect to the step of mounting HGA in the housing member, it is required to carry out the step concerned in a highly precise clean room.
Furthermore, there are still a step of installing HGA into the housing member, etc. after the magnetic head slider is mounted on the suspension of the HGA concerned, and thus damage of the magnetic head slider due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) in the subsequent steps frequently occurs.
Accordingly, the conventional magnetic disk drive device is low in productivity, and this is an obstacle to reduction of the product cost.